


Lost in the Millenium Falcon

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: Judy and Don end up stranded with Poe, Fin, and Rey on the Falcon.  All around adorableness. Poe is a sucker for love. He brings them together. He even gives Penny love advice. It's very cheesy. Writing style is kinda all over the place. I also use fire to describe Don's facial features way too much but that's how I feel when he smiles bc he has this huge heart and no one knows it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write these with the idea Judy is 22 and Don is 30 or younger bc 18 and 22 are way different ages for someone especially a girl going into the world or galaxy

Poe was laying against the wall couch, glasses on, murmuring a book to Finn who was sitting facing him, eyes closed peacefully. 

Door spins open, "hate to break up the party, but we got some visitors" rey announces, excited music

Camera zooms in on Poe as he closes the book with a snap, takes off his reading glasses and looks at them. Serious. Then a smile "welcome to the millennium falcon"

Scene back in  
Judy took the lead of course explaining how they needed to get back as soon as possible to their Jupiter, scanning through the counsel while Don amusedly looked around the ship 

"This is a nice set up you got here" "thank you" Rey replied they did introductions. 

Throughout the day the trio had a secret bet going as to what Don and Judy's relationship was. 

"Nah the guys in love with her, I know that look" poe said smiling at his boyfriend.

"maybe so but i don't know they don;t seem that close" rey countered " I agree they just look like friends" said finn.

"Well then guess we get to see a fresh love blossom" Poe said in an old English stuffy voice. Finn and Rey looked at him 

"Ugh or a friendship which is fine too" Poe groaned.  
\----

Poe gathered evidence. Exhibit A:  
When the ship shook due to turbulence the Don guy instinctively wrapped an arm around Judys back and head holding her close to him as he fell against the wall.  
Exhibit B:  
while discussing strategies they sat unnecessarily close in the legs their boots almost touching but their heads far apart.  
Exhibit C behind her Don made some sort of bad joke which he seems to do a lot, and Judy rolled her eyes but looked down and beamed and he swore he could see her cheeks reden  
Exhibit D and this was just pure evidence for something. He heard the young doctor mutter 

"I wish Debbie were here" Don looked to her smiling surprised and vice versa, she noded a small bit. 

This was over the course of a week. He was going to present his case to Finn and Rey until..

The milenium falcon beeped starling everyone. "Oh shit someone's actually calling us!" Rey smiled flicking a switch

. The Robinsons were reflected on the screen. Judy ran up to it "Mom! Dad!" Poe and Finn looked to each other.  
They talked abt how they were gonna come aboard the ship if that's alright.

John and Maureen looked around carefully after hugging Judy and patting Don on the back. Penny twisted her hair around as she chatted up Poe and Finn, and Rey was showing Will how she flies the ship.  
-

"Well thank you for taking care of them" Mrs Robinson said 

"it was our pleasure. So these are your..." Poe smiled, trying to get an answer about Don and Judy.

John responded "Oh well this is our daughter-wrapping an arm around Judy proudly-and this is Don-he looked at him- a friend-Don smiled-who can sometimes be like an annoying son"

Don beamed remembering their conversation. Poe raised an eyebrow at Finn and Rey. 

 

They all had dinner that night on the falcon.


	2. Poe sees it

"You have no idea what a relief it is meeting other people, we thought we were..." Maureen started but didnt want to finish it to sadden the children.

"Lost in a black hole with evil aliens forever?" Judy finished. Sympathetic looks and Will felt guilty. 

"Well u wont be if we have anything to say about it" Rey assured them.   
"So how did you all meet?" Maureen asked the trio. They all smiled and looked to Finn to let him tell it. He was surprised but thanked them silently. 

"Well the first time I met Rey here she was chasing me down with a staff haha but she let me save the galaxy with her. We're Jedis uh we have powers. Its a long story she's an amazing pilot just like Poe. We kinda met when he was in prison and I broke him out..but he really saved me-adorable Poe and Finn looks-and he's my boyfriend" he finished bashfully. 

Poe held his hand and Rey added "it took them long enough,most obvious love story in the galaxy as far as Ive seen, and Ive seen so many"

she winked to them as they knew she hardly knew anyone. 

Penny genuinely smiled happy for them "thats so sweet" she rested her hands on her cheeks and had a far off look wondering if she'd ever get that. 

Poe read her mind " dont worry kiddo. Even if it takes crossing the galaxy, your loves out there too, you just have to fight for them" Finn kissed Poe on the cheek making Poe blush: a rare sight.

Don sneaked a glance at Judy and tried not to imagine the same thing.   
Poe was too flustered to notice it but Penny did. Her mouth gaped a bit realizing beforeshe quickly shut it. Don saw and a flash of fear comically washed over him, big eyes. He shook his head slightly and she nodded slightly but inaudibly snickered. 

He mouthed "Penny!!"   
She laughed quietly and said   
" Well thats gonna be awhile none of us are rly in the market rn lost in space and all..unless we wanna get with an alien"

that made everyone chuckle, including Don who was drowning in nerves.   
His deep brown eyes crinkled with the pressured laugh. If Judy were looking she'd think about how the crinkle made his skin and eyes turn into red fire, warm and passionate in color and in his heart which exposed itself in his laugh lines and melty stares. How his hair was such a good ruffled black. But ofcourseshe wasnt looking not at all. 

 

Will and the rest of the family were oblivious luckily. But not Poe who saw the pressured laugh and the visual argument between him and Penny. He was confirmed. 

By George this man so similar to him, cocky but super soft for his lover , same orange jacket and fiery chocolate eyes, he would help him.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner they played a board game which was nice without zero gravity. They were sat on a wide couch and Poe sat down next to him. He told Finn to investigate Judy which he replied "why are you like this" but sat down next to her anyway. 

Unlike Poe he took a long time to make her comfortable and only vaguely tried to get answers. Whereas as soon as Poe saw him looking at Judy he leaned over and whispered "pretty, ain't she?"

Don nearly choked on his water. "What!? dude, you have a boyfriend!" He whispered in his accent trying to contain his surprise as she was right there.

Poe chuckled "not for me"   
Don looked at him then her then him as most things take him a second   
"ohhh. Nope. I see what youre doing and youre a bit late"

Poe knit his eyebrows "No it's never too late! there is literally no one else you are lost in space together, and come on man I bet my boyfriend, AND Rey on this"

That made Don laugh "Well youre gonna lose, hope u didn't bet anything important" Poe sighed this was going to be difficult. 

When night drew Poe dramatically ran into the main room and yelled   
"Oh no! our fuel tanker clogged! there's no way to get you back to your ship...looks like youre gonna have to stay the night"

Finn knew better and rolled his eyes at him. Rey saw this then realized yes there in fact was nothing wrong with the fuel tank. Or anything on the ship. It was her ship. 

Don sighed as well and Penny wiggled her eyebrows. Damn them.


	4. Night time

Poe rubbed his hands together "sorry guys, lets show you to your rooms"  
Finn smiled at his ridiculous boyfriend and asked Rey to go along with it, it could be fun.   
"ya because we're winning that bet"

Poe was accurate about 1 thing, they only had a few rooms. 

"For the kids" he ushered will and penny and stopped Judy "woah only 2 beds, small. sorry."

penny smiled at him he winked   
"For the Mrs and Mr"  
they got a closet type room with 1 bed.

"Where am I gonna sleep?"  
Don heard Judy say walking into the main room. He was sitting cross legged on the pilot chair eating yogurt. 

"Here. don't worry we can move stuff around. Me Finn and Rey will be right down the hall if you need anything"

he said pushing the couch type bench together and pulling the pilot seats down into beds. He threw some blankets to them "have a good night" he walked to his room satisfied. 

Judy looked at Don who tried to look just as surprised as her "guys a weirdo isn't he?" he asked. 

She laughed slightly "yep" she looked around "Where do u wanna..."

"Oh you can have the couch i don't mind" Don said spreading a blanket over his seat. "Ok, thanks" "no problem"

She sat up thinking for awhile.  
Hey don?  
"Yeah." he tiredly leaned out of the seat to look at her

"Did uh Finn and Poe seem weird to you..?" 

luckily the dark hid his panic "uh no, no not really"

"becauss Finn was asking me all these questions" her eyebrows were coarsed in aggressive confusion although it was obvious. 

"Uh what kind of questions?" "What I like to do for fun? And is there anyone who's really changed my view of life? Its like he was a philosophy major and I was his test subject 1" 

Don sighed thankful Finn is such a dork.   
"That is weird. Poe didnt really ask me anything. Its probably nothing. You should get some rest he said rolling over.

"...yea..Probably........He also asked me what I thought of you. which made no sense"

she was serious and he tried not to be offended. 

"Ha what did you say that Im a badass princess?"   
she laughed   
"ya and 1 of my best friends."

They smiled in the dark. Poe was eavesdropping from his room. All of them were smiling. 

"Come to think of it Poe asked me about you too" "What did you say, that Im a spoiled princess whos way smarter and moral than you?" she rolled her eyes

"No, I said youre 1 of the bravest ppl I know. And your morals are annoying but im glad yourr there to tell me them"

"aww thats actually really sweet of u don" "im a very sweet guy"

Poe smiled from his spot. Judy thought about it

"ohmygod were they.." don grimaced but decided to say it "trying to get us together?"   
She nodded thinking abt it. After the silence he laughed

"Crazy right?" "Right." she agreed voice like a robot. She wasn't actually thinking about it, just processing. They went to bed without another word. 

Poe was heart broken.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day she acted like it was any other, positive and analytical. Poe was just confused. Don acted as his usual cocky self.   
At breakfast,Poe had to ask   
"so how did everyone sleep?" Good thank you"" ya" all the Robinsons agreed besides Judy and Don. 

Penny smirked and Rey and Finn were ready to win this bet. Judy looked at everyone. She'd thought a lot about yesterday and frankly she was annoyed these strangers realized her and Dons feelings before she did.

"Ya, fine" Poe looked confused at her starting to worry he meddled to much.   
She looked at him for awhile and he looked down ashamed. 

He explained the ship was "suddenly back in order" and they could leave whenever they want. Don and Judy largely avoided each other.

The Robinsons were getting ready to leave and thanking their hosts. Don was shaking Reys hand saying if the falcons ever in trouble hes a mechanic. They nodded smiling at the silent promise.   
Judy emerged from the hallway and poked him on the shoulder. He was surprised and raised his eyebrows. She cocked her head as if to follow her. 

They were alone in the Jedis cabin. she leaned against the wall and breathed her big lips showing her worry.   
"What's up?" He asked concerned. 

Her brown eyes examined him. She thought about it every way and through every way and she deduced she had nothing to loose. Sure he had his faults, but she knew who he really was, even if no one saw it. And she needed some fun. Desperately. <

His deep eyes were full with worry too. He was freshly shaven and the tan skin around his jaw almost shivered. He had a good jaw.   
"  
Uh is something wrong?" His voice set him alive like it highlighted his black curls sticking to his sides and the careful way his eyes and lips looked at her. 

She shook her head and with a clear expression like when deciding before about him said   
"No"  
Her hands went to his temple like before and just as quick, her light pink glossed lips brushed against his. She closed her eyes.

He was shocked, eyes fluttered at her touch,skin anxiously waiting it and not believing it came. He remembered to breathe again after a beat and his hands went up to hers on him just to make sure it was really there. He slid them down to her neck and her hair, feeling the big black brown curls.

She released them, their lips made a little noise and his eyes opened again. His hands stopped in her hair. She slowly beamed showing her front teeth. It took him a second but he shook his head slightly 

"Uh that was good..youre not bad" he failed at attempting to act like this didnt set his heart on fire. She laughed and looked up at him "neither are you.."

She stopped her lips close to his, eyes fluttered down and he answered by pressing his into hers more confidentially now. 1 hand gently slid down to her arm&back. You could hear their breathing. She ventured to let 1 hand slide from gently on his shoulder to wrap around his neck pulling them closer. His arm wrapped around her whole back pulling them closer together too and she found her one boot sliding on its tip toe.

For an awkward moment she had no idea what to do with her other arm. It kinda just hung their against him. But her lips and whole face was so ready pushing up to him. She heard a giggle. Her eyebrows crossed.

"Princess"he breathed into her neck adoringly, sending goosebumps up her arms and a groan she swallowed in her throat.  
He unleashed their arms and held her hands in his. His chocolate eyes were so amused and happy. She tried not to let her worry of not doing it right show. She hadnt exactly had time for boyfriends, preparing to be a Dr her whole life. 

He brought their hands up and kissed hers. She smiled again. They stared at each other lost and found.   
Until "Judy? Don?" Was called 

They returned to the family separately. Poe tried not to look too hopefully,but their smiles were unmistakable to such a romantic.  
As the rest went onto their ship judy tugged on Dons jacket like he did to hers and stood by the trio. She looked at each of then then said "thank you" sincerely. They looked to one another and she calmly slid her hand into Dons. They walked off as she kissed his cheek making him blush just as hard as a Poe. 

Poe turned wide eyes to his boyfriend and friend before yelling "yes!!"Hands in the air.   
Rey chuckled and Finn hugged him. "You did good my love" Rey hugged them both. Adorable.


End file.
